That Words Name's Love
by Acchan19
Summary: Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa persahabatan sejati tidak akan pernah terputus oleh jarak dan waktu.    Tapi bagaimana bila persahabatan itu harus berakhir karena sebuah kata...    Sebuah kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf...  RnR PLEASE...


Hai...! kali ini saya datang lagi dengan fic baru... sementara fic-fic yang lama masih tinggal membusuk.

Ah, tak apalah mumpung lagi ada ide...

Ok, tak mau banyak cincong, langsung check it out aja...

Inspired from famous Drama Bollywood...

Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom

Present

.

.

.

Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa persahabatan sejati tidak akan pernah terputus oleh jarak dan waktu.

Tapi bagaimana bila persahabatan itu harus berakhir karena sebuah kata...

Sebuah kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf...

.

-That Word Name's Love-

NaruSaku, NaruHina, SasuSaku

Romance/Drama

Rate T

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Harvard college, siapa lagi yang tidak kenal dengan kampus elite itu. Kampus yang berada tepat di ibukota negara yang dijuluki Albion itu. Tempat jyang juga merupakan asal sekolah dari Thomas Alva Edison.

Dan juga merupakan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu saat Sang Cupid menembakkan panahnya pada seorang anak Hawa dan seorang anak Adam.

Dan menjadi saksi bisu akan pecahnya suatu persahabatan karena satu kata. Hanya satu kata. Kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf vokal dan konsonan.

Apalagi kalau bukan Cinta...

FLASHBACK

" Ahh, Hinata bagaimana dengan skripsimu, apa sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan permen kapas. Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik semester 8 ini merupakan gadis yang ramah, periang dan juga tomboy.

" Hmm, hampir selesai. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jawab gadis indigo di sampingnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang juga semester 8 ini bernotabene sebagai sahabat seorang Haruno Sakura. Bedanya kepribadian mereka sangatlah kontras alis bertolak belakang.

Hinata adalah gadis yang hampir mendekati kata perfect. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Hinata adalah gadis yang anggun, ramah, lembut dan tentu saja feminim. Sedangkan Sakura? Bahkan rok saja ia tidak punya.

" Hoaa! Kau memang hebat. Bagaimana kalau kau bantu aku menyelesaikannya? Please..." Pinta Sakura dengan muka memelas.

" Hmm, baiklah." Jawab Hinata.

" Kyaa~ kau memang sahabat yang baik." Rangkul Sakura, " Oh ya, daritadi pagi aku tidak melihat batang hidung si pirang itu. Dimana dia, huh?"

Sementara itu...

" Hei Naruto lempar kesini..!"

" Baiklah." Sambil men-dribble bola basket, ia berlari menuju teman yang tadi memanggilnya. " Terima ini." Sahut Naruto sambil mengoper bola merah itu ke arah temannya yang juga berambut pirang.

Satu kali shoot kearah keranjang basket, tapi sialnya tidak masuk. Hanya mengenai pinggiran keranjang itu. Pemuda pirang itu mengumpat keras.

Sementara Naruto? Ia langsung menangkap bola merah itu dan bless! Bola merah itu sukses masuk di keranjang tersebut dengan sekali lemparan Naruto.

" Yes! I beat you again." Canda Naruto.

" Hn, kau hanya beruntung."

" Hm, tuan kurasa sudah cukup mainnya." Kata seorang dari belakang.

" Ahh, Sakura dan Hinata."

" Hei kau ini, skripsi belum selesai, malah enak-enak main basket." Kata Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. " Tidak lulus bau tahu rasa kau.!" Jitak Sakura tepat di puncak kepala Naruto.

" Aduh Sakura, kau tega sekali." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala bekas jitakan Sakura.

" Naruto Uzumaki, sebaiknya kau mencontoh Hinata, tuan. Kau tahu skripsinya sudah hampir selesai."

" Benarkah Hinata? Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku." Bujuk Naruto sambil merangku pundak Hinata.

" Hmm, Hinata sudah ku-booking terlebih dahulu." Ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Tuh, kau sama saja dengan aku Sakura-chan. Hinata, bantu aku yah..."

" Hmm, baiklah. Tapi aku harus membantu Sakura terlebih dahulu."

" Haaah..."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata. Siapa lagi yang tidak kenal dengan mereka. 3 sahabat yang sudah melegenda di Harvard. Awalnya hanya Sakura dan Naruto saja yang bersahabat, Hinata hanyalah murid baru anak rektor kampus. Mereka klop dan akhirnya bersahabat sampai sekarang.

Naruto dapat dikatakan sebagai pria tertampan di Harvard. Pria pirang dengan tiga kumis kucing di pipi kiri dan kanan adalah pria yang ramah, enerjik, hyperaktif dan menyenangi olahraga basket. Pria beriris biru langit ini juga merupakan rival bertanding basket dari seorang Sakura.

Tapi tanpa Naruto sadari, Sakura sudah menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadap Naruto. Cara mencintai Sakura sangatlah berbeda dengan cara wanita pada umumnya. Umumnya, wanita biasa akan bersifat lemah lembut pada orang yang disukainya. Sementara Sakura, ia lebih sering menjitak, memukul, mengomeli Naruto. Itulah perwujudan cinta dari seorang Haruno Sakura.

Dan disinilah Naruto, tepat di halaman belakang kampus. Setelah ia sukses menyeret Sakura dengan paksa.

" Naruto...kau ini apa-apaan? Kau fikir cengkaramanmu tidak sakit?" Gerutu Sakura.

" Sakura dengar. Kita sudah hampir lulus. Dan kau tahu aku tidak mau memendam perasaan ini." Jalas Naruto

" Maksudmu?"

" Besok, aku akan melamar seseorang. Dan ini pengalaman pertamaku dalam melamar seorang wanita. Aku ingin kau melatihku."

Sakura tersentak, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, " Memangnya siapa yang akan kau lamar?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

" Intinya, dia adalah wanita yang baik, ramah, dan sempurna di mataku. Dia memiliki bola mata yang indah."

Sakura refleks menyentuh matanya.

" Rambut yang indah."

Sakura kembali mengelus rambut merah muda sebahu miliknya.

" Dan tentu saja, ia adalah orang yang sudah lama kenal denganku."

Sakura tersipu. Sungguh. Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Naruto sangatlah mirip dengannya. Bukan bermaksud besar kepala, Sakura memiliki mata yang indah, rambut yang indah karena berwarna merah jambu. Dan tentu saja, ia sudah kenal lama dengan Naruto.

" Hmm, boleh kutahu siapa orangnya?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mendekat, sanagt dekat malah. Wajahnya dan wajah naruto hanya berkisar satun jengkal saja, " Rahasia."

" Baka! Kenapa pakai acara merahasiakan segala. Aku penasaran tahu!"

" Rahasia. Sekarang bantu aku berlatih." Naruto kemudian mengenggam tangan Sakura. :" Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura terpaku, dengan tulusnya ia menjawab, " Yes, i will."

" Gimana bagus tidak?" Suara berat Naruto kembali membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, " Akkhhh- aku jadi malah tambah nervous."

" Kau bagus kok Naruto. Sangat bagus malah. Pasti wanita yang kau lamar adalah wanita yang paling beruntung di dunia ini." Kata Sakura tulus.

" Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekali lagi, bagaimana kalau ditmbahkan dengan yang seperti ini?" Naruto kembali meraih tangan Sakura, " Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura kembali terhipnotis akan ucapan Naruto, " Yes, i will."

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Refleks, Sakura menutup matanya dan..

" Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" Suara Naruto kembali membangunkannya, " Ahh, iya sangat bagus." Sakura memberikan dua jempol untuk Naruto.

" Waah, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengatakannya besok." Kata Naruto lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau.

" Aku juga tidak sabar untuk mendengarnya besok Naruto." Gumam Sakura lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Naruto

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Sakura sibuk memilah-milah baju yang akan dikenakannya besok. Secara, besok hari dimana Naruto aqkan melamar dirinya. Ia begitu senang dan mungkin ia tidak akan bisa tidur untuk malam ini.

Ia memilah-milah baju yang pantas dikenakannya besok, " Kenapa bajuku hanya kaus dan jeans saja." Rutuk Sakura saat ia telah sukses mengeluarkan semua baju dari lemarinya.

" Mana mungkin aku hanya akan mengenakan kaus dan jeans saja." Gumamnya. Ia kemudian memutar otak dan Triingg! Lampu di kepalanya menyala.

Ia lalu berlari ke arah ranjang lalu mengambil seseatu dari bawah bantal, " Kurasa ini cukup untuk membeli baju baru."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Pagi-pagi benar Sakura sudah terbangun dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Kali ini ia akan mandi selama mungkin mengingat hari ini adalah hari istimewanya.

Dengan lilitan handuk di tubuh polosnya, ia lalu mengeluarkan baju dan rok yang baru saja di belinya kemarin. Segera ia memakai pakaian dalam lalu mengenakan baju itu.

Ia mematut dirinya di cermin, " Sepertinya da yang kurang." Ia lalu meraih sebuah bungkusan yang berisi bedak, lipstick, dan alat make-up lainnya.

Dipoleskannya satu per satu atribut kecantikan itu di wajahnya dengan hati-hati. Mengingat ini pertama kalinya ia berdandan.

Setalah merasa cukup dengan dandanannya, ia kembali merogoh bungkusan dan mengeluarkan sepatu yang juga kemarin di belinya. Setelah memasang sepatu di kakinya, ia kembali mematut dirinya di cermin lalu terakhir, ia menyematkan bandana merah tepat di kepalanya. Sempurna sudah penampilannya hari ini.

Ia kembali tersenyum mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada hari ini. " I will Naruto."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Sakura berjalan beriringan bersama Hinata. Sahabat indigonya itupun tadi sempat menanyakan tentang penampilannya hari ini. Dan hanya dijawab asal-asalan olehnya. Katanya hanya ingin mengganti gaya berpenampilan saja lalu sahabat infigonya itu mengiyakannya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Nruto berlari dari kejauhan sambil menggenggam seseatu dan ketika Naruto sampai di depan Sakura dan Hinata, ia kemudian berlutut dan...

" Will you marry me..."

" Yes, i..." Kata-kata lanjutan Sakura kemudian terhenti ketika Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Hinata.." Ucap Naruto.

Mata Hinata membulat, " Naruto, bisakah kau mengulangnya..?"

" Hinata, will you mary me?" Naruto mengulangnya. Begitu jelas. Sangat jelas malah. Sehingga Sakura baru menyadari bahwa yang ingin dilamar Naruto bukanlah dirinya melainkan Hinata.

Ia meremas rok merah jambunya, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menanti jawaban dari Hinata. _Mungkinkah Hinata akan menerima Naruto? _Kalimat itu berkecamuk di benak Sakura.

" Naruto, aku..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sakura amkin keras mengginggit bibirnya hingga ia dapat merasakan seseatu telah mengalir dari sana.

" Aku mau Naruto. I will Naruto, i will." Ucap Hinata girang.

Satu pukulan telak buat Sakura. Ia mencoba menahan bendungan air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia semakin tidak tahan ketika Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir sahabatnya itu di depan matanya.

Satu pukulan telak lagi untuknya. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung butiran air itu lagi. Perlahan butiran itu jatuh mengalir di pipi gadis itu, sukses membuat make-up gadis itu luntur.

Karena tidak ingin dilihat menangis oleh kedua sahabatnya itu dan toh ia juga tidak mau dikatakan sedih karena temannya sudah resmi bertunangan, sungguh ia senang, sangat senang karena kedua temannya akan bersatu, tapi satu sisi ia merasa sakit. Sakit yang teramat lebih tepat di dadanya. Ia merasa sesak di dadanya, sebenarnya bukan di dadanya, tapi jauh di dalam dadanya. Ia merasakan seseatu telah remuk disana.

Akhirnya ia lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kini tengah berpelukan. Berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua. Berharap dengan lari, ia akan melupakan semuanya.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

" Kenapa aku begitu bodoh menyangka aku yang akan di lamar oleh Naruto?" Seru Sakura frustasi sambil bersandar di bawah pohon besar tepat di halaman belakang. Tempat Naruto kemarin berlatih bersama dirinya untuk ia menyatakan cinta dan melamar Hinata.

Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, melapas bandana merah di kepalanya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia kemudian menggosok kasar wajahnya sehingga make-up di wajahnya menjadi berantakan.

" Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!" Sakura meraung, ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, " Sakura kau bodoh, sahabatmu sekarang bahagia, tapi kenapa kau malah sedih. Hahaha, kau ini bodoh." Sakura mencoba tertawa, tapi tawanya malah terdengar seperti ratapan.

Ia kembali menangis, " Kenapa disini begitu sakit. Sesak." Ia menyentuh dadanya, meremasnya kencang." Kenapa di sini begitu sakit?" Jeritnya, " Sa-sangat sesak."

" Sakura? Kau kah itu?" tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familier terdengar. Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto, buru-buru ia mengahapus air matanya.

" I-iya Naruto. Ini aku.'' Sahut Sakura kembali.

" Hei Sakura-ehh? Kau begitu berantakan. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung melihat penampilan sahabatnya yang begitu berantakan.

" Ah...Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, selamat karena Hinata menerima lamaranmu. Aku turut senang." Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Seperti mencoba menahan seseatu yang akan meledak.

" Ini karena kemarin aku berlatih bersamamu." Kata Naruto tulus, " Terima kasih Sakura."

" Hahaha. Eh, a-aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi selamat. Semoga kalian bisa hidup bahagia." Sakura beranjak lalu berbalik menjauh.

" Hei Sakura, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Sahut Naruto dari belakang.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ia hanya membuat bulatan dengan jempol dan telunjuknya sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari Naruto sambil terus terisak.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari Naruto, " Yuhuu...Sakura kami datang." Sahut Naruto tetapi sama sekali tak ada tanggapan.

" Ada orang di rumah? Yuhuu, Sakura...!" Sahut Naruto lagi.

" Naruto-kun, mungkin Sakura lagi tidur. Apa kita langsung masuk saja?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Naruto. Ia kemudia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari rumah kost Sakura yang tempo hari ia buat secara diam-diam.

Ia lalu kemudian memutar knop pintu, " Sakura, kau ada di dalam?"

Tapi, rumah Sakura kosong. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju kamar. Hasilnya sama, tetap tidak ada orang. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, " Sakura dimana yah?"

" Naruto-kun!" Seru Hinata, " Lihat, ada surat."

.

FLASHBACK

Sakura mengepak semua barang-barangnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh meninggalkan London dan pulang kembali ke kampung halamannya. Jepang. Negara matahari terbit itu adalah tujuan terakhirnya untuk melarikan diri.

Ini memang tidak adil bagi Naruto dan Hinata mengingat mungkin setelah wisuda mereka akan menikah. Tapi, momen itulah yang paling membuatnya sakit.

Sakura telah capek seharian menangis. Ia meninggalkan kampus setelah acara lamaran itu. Dan mungkin ia akan selamanya meninggalkan kampus. Ia sedikit merasa tidak rela mengingat ia hanya tinggal menyelesaikan skripsi saja setelah itu ia akan lulus.

Tapi entah kenapa beratatap muka dengan Naruto dan Hinata saja mungkin sudah tak bisa ia lakukan. Cukup sakit melihat keduanya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Ia memasukkan satu persatu pigura-pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia masih begitu ingat saat-saat sebelum kedatangan Hinata menjadi siswa baru di kampusnya.

Ia masih ingat betul Naruto adalah playboy yang memiliki banyak sekali pacar. Naruo yang selalu dikalahkannya dalam permainan basket. Naruto yang selalu mengganggu dan mengejek rektor kampus yang notabene ayah dari Hinata. Jika mengingatnya serasa ia ingin tertawa dan menangis. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk menutup semua lembaran memori yang pernah dibuatnya bersama Naruto dan Hinata.

Tapi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan London tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, Ia telah menulis surat. Dan mungkin surat terakhir yang ditulisnya untuk kedua sahabat yang paling disayanginya.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

_Dear:_

_Naruto dan Hinata_

_My lovely bestfriend..._

_Maaf, aku pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kalian. Aku akan pulang kembali ke Jepang. Ibuku sakit. Dan tentu ia akan membutuhkan bantuanku._

_Oh ya, sekali lagi selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Semoga nantinya kalian bisa menikah dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu._

_Oh ya, pesan buat Naruto. Hei! Rajin-rajinlah berlatih basket. Suatu saat jika kita bertemu aku akan menantangmu main basket lagi. Jaga Hinata baik-baik dan tinggalkan wanita-wanita bodohmu itu. Hahaha!_

_Dan untuk Hinata, semoga kau bisa menjadi teman sekaligus istri dan ibu yang baik bagi Naruto dan anak-anakmu kelak. Dan hei! Naruto itu mempunyai kebiasaan jorok tahu! Ia jarang mengganti dalaman dan kaus kakinya. Kuharap kau bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan bodohnya itu. Tidak lucu kan nanti saat kau bersanding di altar kaki Naruto bau._

_Pesan terakhirku, apapun yang terjadi kumohon kalian janganlah berpisah. Kalian adalah pasangan yang paling serasi yang pernah kutemui. Dan doakan aku supaya aku akan menyusulmu nantinya._

_Sepertinya sudah cukup. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian dan beribu terima kasih karena kalian ingin menjadi sahabatku._

_Sincerly-_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Your bestfried_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

At Station...

" Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto terus bersahut-sahutan memanggil Sakura. Ia meneliti setiap kereta yang akan berangkat tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan sahabat merah jambunya itu.

" Hinata, bagaimana kalaum kita berpencar." Saran Naruto dan kemudian diberi anggukan oleh Hinata.

Naruto kembali meneliti setiap kereta berharap menemukan Sakura. Dan, " Sakura!" Naruto akhirnya menemukan Sakura sedang bersandar di kursi kereta. Ia langsung naik ke kereta.

" Hei kau mau kemana. Kau mau meninggalkan aku?" kata Naruto sambil menyeret Sakura keluar dari kereta

" Naruto, aku harus pulang. Ibuku sakit. Ia pasti membutuhkanku." Sakura lalu menepis tangan Naruto

" Jadi, kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkanmu, huh?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Sakura Hanya tertunduk.

" Baiklah, kau ku ijinkan pergi. Tapi setelah itu, kau harus kembali secepatnya ke London."

" Naruto, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke London." Sahut Sakura pelan.

" Apa? Jadi bagaimana dengan skripsi dan ujianmu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya, " Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat gelar sarjana yang sudah lama kau impikan. Dan saat tinggal sedikit lagi kau akan mendapatkannya, kau akan membuangnya begitu saja?"

" Naruto, kau sama sekali tak mengerti."

" Tak mengerti apanya? Kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untukku, dan seenaknya kau bilang kau tidak akan kembali lagi. Apakah kau memikirkan perasaanku Sakura?" Hardik Naruto.

" Kau sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku Naruto!" Balas Sakura.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi. Pergilah." Kata Naruto kemudia perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

" Naruto maaf." Kata Sakura saat Baruto sudah turun dari kereta. Peluit kereta tanda kereta akan berjalan sudah berbunyi.

Hinata hanya menyaksikan keduanya. Sebersit ia merasa ia lah yang menjadi penyebab perginya Sakura.

" Naruto, aku akan pergi." Dan peluit terakhir di bunyikan. Perlahan kereta mulai berjalan menjauh. Tapi sebelum itu, Sakura melemparkan syal yang membalut lehernya kepada Hinata, " Jaga Naruto baik-baik." Dan akhirnya kereta itu menjauh. Tapi...

" Sial!" Naruto mengejar kereta Sakura, " Sakura, kuharap kira bisa bertemu lagi. Dan saat itu akan mengalahkanmu!"

" Kuharap juga begitu. Jangan lupa pada pesanku." Dan kereta itu pun perlahan menjauh bersama Sakura.

" Selamat tinggal. Aku mencitaimu, Naruto."

.

To Be Continued...

Gimana? Bagus ato tidak? Para reader sudah bisa menebak pastinya film Bollywood yang menjadi inspirasi saya?

Typo masih banyak. Saran, concrit dan flame yang membangun diterima. Akhir kata see you in the next chapter...

Mind to review?

Semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat apdetnya...


End file.
